


【翻译】Special Treatment特殊待遇

by liangdeyu



Category: Total Recall (2012)
Genre: Gen, 性别歧视与玻璃天花板, 非自愿元素
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Lori每次都以微笑掩饰，心里却在想如果Cohaagen捂紧了脸和裤裆哭得像个婴儿会是什么光景。





	【翻译】Special Treatment特殊待遇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104221) by [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves). 



> 作者说：  
> 不夸张地说，Lori Quaid是翻拍版《全面回忆》对我来说最棒的部分。但即便是这个生活在未来世界的铁血无情的反派也不得不面对某种恶劣待遇，那种如果她是个男的就根本不会得到的恶劣待遇。

Lori Quaid总是得到特殊待遇。

这待遇她从来没要求过，从来都不想要。但自从她十二岁生日后不久被疼痛攥紧了下腹部的内脏之后，自从她穿着上衣时的感觉和以前不同之后，一切就这么发生了。母亲给她买了粉色带花的十分清纯的少女文胸，她要学会把细长的柔质填充物塞进阴道。

Lori宁愿回到未发育的当初，那样就不必在以后的大约三十年之内该死的每个月都流血四天。

男生开始瞩目于她。她一辈子都在无视和继续无视他们，但不管在哪儿他们都一直盯着她。在学校，在空手道教习班，在购物商店，他们盯着她就好像他们早已获准注视，就算世人皆知盯梢无礼。

“噢，男孩就这样，”母亲告诉她，“你只能忍着。再说，这不也算奉承你嘛。”

是的，妈妈，她沉默地怒火中烧，他们永远盯着我的胸部就好像那是我存在的全部意义，这可真他妈的奉承。

她开始穿样式单调的暗色系厚衣服，走中性风格；她买男式牛仔和工装裤，毁了母亲买给她的所有漂亮裙子和花样女装；她怒视每一个盯着她超过五秒的男生，直到他们不敢直视她的眼睛而移开视线。在她的怒视下很少有例外。

十四岁时又一次被月经狠狠袭击的她正强忍着疼哭的冲动，就在这时一个她无视的不停叫嚷她名字的男生抓住了她的胳膊。但稍后她才是在校长办公室里等着母亲来领的那个，就好像她才是做错事的那个。

那个男孩活该中了她的断鼻拳和撩阴腿。

身处痛苦之中的Lori带着满意的笑容挺直腰杆坐着，在母亲终于现身时对她和校长一言不发，在后来父亲责怪她会搏击不代表她能随便用不知情的男孩练手时也一声不吭。

她只是翻了翻白眼，然后微笑。因为她看到了那个男孩放开了她惊恐地退开，她看到了那个男孩捂紧了脸和裤裆，哭得像个婴儿。于是她微笑。

在操场和空手道班不再有男生敢碰她，直到她上了高中。只花了一周时间她就得到了同性恋贱人的外号，虽然她对女生和对男生一样不感兴趣，两者唯一的区别是女生不会试着接触她或抓着她或努力吸引她的注意力就因为喜欢看她身体的一部分，就好像她生来就是为了被呆滞地瞩目。

到了十七岁她已经被UFB（英国联邦）警官学院录取。她为自己主要靠技能和才智而不是父母的财力考进去引以为豪，她骄傲地告诉那些叫她假正经婊的男生，他们这些杂碎将来贩毒偷渡被捕时她会记得他们的。

她的粉丝团越来越大。她所做的只是微笑而已。

但是抵达学院后，她很快发现包括自己在内的被选中女性只有一小组。性别比例尚算达标，不过只因为现在是全球化学战争后的二十一世纪晚期，如今机器警察多于人类警察，现存的少量人类中男人多于女人。

她们生活在一个发展中的时代。种族和阶级的矛盾已经够多了，人们无力支持另一场声势浩大的女权运动。事实就是如此，只会有更多的特殊待遇。

Lori在教官的眼中看到了这点，在愤恨的男学员对她的技能和天赋付以冷眼时明白了这点，她能在空气中感受到这点，她看到其他女人安静地接受并容忍了这点。

“你只能忍着。”母亲多年以前就告诉她了。

Lori为在拳击练习中能把其他学员的脸强压在地上感到非常愉悦。她在教官的增幅训练中越发优秀，顺利通过考核时才对其怀有微薄的敬意。在其他女人终于意识到她们也可以一样优秀，甚至做到更好，并且开始发声抱怨针对女人的“特殊”待遇时，她翻白眼然后微笑。

她以班级第一的成绩毕业，因此她有资格选择深造，为了去往他乡。到达顶点，这正是她的打算，到达他妈的顶点。

当Cohaagen本人告诉她她是最好的精英之一时——当然不及Hauser那么好，那个贯穿她整个训练和职业生涯的，人人提起来都说的像某种遥不可及的天神似的混蛋——她微笑了，因为她知道这是事实。

但是她每个月都要流血四天，仍然穿着文胸，还是会得到特殊待遇。那种没有男人会接到的命令她却要接受，就因为她的上司喜欢看她摇摇欲坠。

Lori每次都以微笑掩饰，心里却在想如果Cohaagen捂紧了脸和裤裆哭得像个婴儿会是什么光景。


End file.
